


Obol

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: (translation), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: There is no choice, only duty.(Translations of Filigranka's wonderful PoE fics)





	1. Obol

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Obol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520824) by [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka). 



> (Got those little treasurse from Filigranka and wanted to share it with the world :D Thank you, dear! <3)

The Watcher remembers, at last. It is more than one soul and one mind can contain, too much to look through it calmly; the memories are mostly just a chaos of emotions and shattered images, but are recollections of a single life so different?

Not at all, she thinks, approaching Thaos. She kneels – why not; she remembers everything, including the fact that he was good to her, once. There was a lot he… taught her. Gave her. Yes, that is the right way to describe it.

“Worry not, master,” the Watcher whispers, conjuring a spell. “Even you have finally started making mistakes. That foolish sentiment for Lady Webb, for instance… Unworthy of our Queen.” She puts a hand across his lips, to silence the wheezing; it will change nothing, and she wants him to hear. “Not worthy of the Thaos I remember. It’s time for you to rest. Don’t be afraid.” She closes his eyes to hide that restless gaze, full of instinctive fear; no point in letting biology humiliate such a great soul. “I will serve her better than you did.”


	2. Chrysalis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very different take on Thaos/Woedica relationship.

“We will become a part of something greater, beloved.” Her kiss was soft, withdrawn; the kind of kiss a cheating spouse could give.

But she had not betrayed him. They had made a choice. How could Thaos forbid her anything? By invoking… what? Love? What love would lead away from greatness? Anyway, they had made the choice together; the whole nation. Thaos had no right to save her – just one person – when so many others…

“We are going to change the world. We will conquer… eternity itself. I will become immortal.” Now she was apologising, he was sure; kissing his eyes, hair, standing on her tiptoes to reach his forehead. “You will, too. Just differently. But I regret so much; I wish I didn’t have to… To deny you that glory. I wish I didn’t have to leave you.”

It will not be you any longer, he wanted to say, only Them – but it would have been childish in its foolishness. Misunderstanding the very idea, its philosophy, mechanics; everything.

“I know,” he said at last. After all, no one knew as well as he did. “I know. We both know there is no other way. But I also know that even given eternity, I will never meet someone like you. That I will never stop…”

She put a hand across his lips.

“I will never stop, either, whatever I will be. And… Law and justice. One day, they will certainly… We will let you rest. And we will all be there,” her voice wavered. “Waiting. I will be there, too. For it will still be us. Just different, transformed. United. But in that vortex of souls, if you search deep enough… you will always find me.”

It would not work like that, and his wife was well aware of it, of everything. But he could recognize an attempt at comfort. Encouragement. Not a promise – all their promises were about to turn to dust. Gods are not bound by oaths. Ah, Nix, Nix; she always knew how to convince him.

“I won’t fail, you have my word.” How could he, after everything they were going to sacrifice? “I will carry our words, our desires. I will be our people. And I will bring them glory.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, please go and comment on the original fic; you can totally do that in English! :)


End file.
